US Patent application US 2012062436A2, by Abner D. Joseph, disclose an inkjet deposition for biosensor manufacturing. However, there is a need for a rapid and inexpensive diagnostic test for risk of cardiac heart disease assessment. Cardiovascular disease is the preeminent cause of morality in the world, more so than cancers, respiratory ailments, or infectious diseases. Cardiovascular disease is expensive to treat and much cheaper to prevent if the patients had a way to identify their risk level. This invention makes it possible for early diagnosis as well as quantification of the risk level.
Similar to other diseases that require long term treatment, such as, HIV and cancer, detection of cardiovascular disease is essential for successful treatment. Additionally, the treatment is individual-specific and require continuous monitoring of the risk level. The invention described here allow for a fast, portable, and inexpensive diagnostic method.
Present diagnostics for cardiac disease are lab-based, require large sample volumes, expensive, take long time to report results, and are, as a result, infrequently conducted. As a result many high-risk patients are often unaware of their risk level and the possible need for lifestyle changes to lower their risk level.